


Darcy Queen

by Olicitystories1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicitystories1/pseuds/Olicitystories1
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have a baby at 15. Everything else is still the same. However, Oliver is hit with a harsh reality that his baby girl is no longer a  baby when she takes a liking to a certain new recruit.





	

Felicity Smoak had always been best friends with Oliver Queen, they had grown up together. Their families had been friends, way before the two had even come along. Their father’s CEO of their own companies. Smoak Industries and Queen Consolidated. The two families even worked on business together.

So it was only natural that Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak had been each other’s first. They were young, dumb and curious. At age 15, they wondered what it would be like to have sex. Yes folks, Sex! Everyone was doing at the age, and Oliver and Felicity were not in a relationship to do it to. So it was only natural that they did it with each other. That night had been awkward, a little uncomfortable; however, it had been a care free night. All so care free that they found themselves with a baby 9 months later.

They had become teenage parents to a beautiful girl to which they named Darcy Queen.  It had been extremely difficult, they had been lucky to have the support of their parents, who practically raised their daughter as they continued with their schooling. They loved their little girl, however, they were so young, they became distant- Felicity focused on finishing school so she could go to College and Oliver was interested in getting laid. It did not bother Felicity, he had always been a womanizer- it did not change because they had a baby. They were not in a relationship. Far from it. They were two friends with a baby.

Felicity did go to College and she graduated at 21 with a Master’s degree in cyber security. Darcy was 5 at the time and was extremely proud of her mama at the graduation ceremony. At this point Oliver had been kicked out of 4 colleges, and did not really have any plans to attend a fifth. He was still chasing girls, going to parties and getting drunk. However, whenever he would spend tie with Darcy none of that was evident. He loved his little, she had him wrapped around her finger.

Oliver and Darcy were extremely close, as he did not have many plans or a day time job he spent all his time with her. During the day it was them and in the evening when Felicity would get back he would go out with him best mate Tommy Merlyn. They had a good routine going.

Out of the two- believe it or not Oliver took to being a father better than Felicity took to being a mother. She loved her girl more than anything, yet she found it difficult to juggle being a mum and having the career that she always wanted.

At the age of 10, Darcy was a very independent girl, she enjoyed learning, reading books and her new found passion had been art. She had never shown anyone any of her drawings, and her parents were not aware of her passion. Her mother was Co-CEO of Smoak Industries, she was a busy woman, she was coming up to 26 with a 10 year old kid. Not many people were in that sort of situation. Darcy did have to admit that she wished her life was more normal. She wished her parents were together, she wished to live in house with the both of them instead of always going back and forth. She wished that she got to see more of her parents, as much as she loved her grandparents, there was only so much one could take of constantly being only in their presence. She cherished the moments when she would spend time with her mum and dad. She loved watching them flirt and tease each other, it gave her hope that maybe, just maybe they would see sense and get together.

Just before her 11th birthday, she had been granted with an early birthday present. She had woken up to her mother and father wrapped around each other, making out like teenagers. She had been over the moon. Her father had seen sense and her mother was letting loose. She loved it. Those few weeks had been the best of her life. Her parent’s together- her parent’s spending time with her. A real proper family.

That was until her dad and grandfather had got onto the Queen’s Gambit.

She could not even grieve for her father as she was filled with hatred and anger. She and her mother had been told that Sara Lance had gone with her father- clearly a leopard never changes its spots. Her mother had been devastated, she had truly believed that he had been ready to be committed to her and only her.

 

5 Years went by really quickly, Felicity Smoak had merged the two companies together, after her parent’s died in a heart breaking car accident 2 years ago- Smoak-Queen Technologies had opened. She had been a busy woman, running a fortune 500 company, introducing new technology and ideas. Darcy Queen on the other hand had changed her name to Darcy Smoak, she had wanted nothing to with her father. She had distanced herself from her mother and had been more interested in partying and getting drunk. She was a bright girl, all she had to do was look at a textbook and she would pass every exam.

That is why Felicity had not noticed her daughter’s behaviour. If they ever spent time together it was sitting in front of the telly watching TV and eating pizza. They gossiped about their lives- yet they never brought up the name Oliver Queen again. They were not perfect, Felicity Smoak worked crazy hours and her 16 year old daughter was getting wasted every night- whilst she claimed to be at her friends revising. Who could blame Felicity when her daughter always came home with As across the board.

 

Darcy had been watching telly at the Queen Mansion with her grandmother when they had received the call. The call to say that her father had been found alive. She had not known how to react, her father was actually alive.

Darcy refused to get out of the car when they had arrived at the hospital, Moira had given up trying to ask her again and her left her to her thoughts.

“My beautiful boy” Moira had cried as she held her son in her arms after 5 years.

“Where’s Darcy and Felicity?” Oliver asked when he had pulled away from his mother’s.

“Oh… Darcy is outside, Oliver …” how does one find the words to tell someone that their daughter absolutely hated him.

“Mom?” Oliver asked, his brows forming in a tight knot.

“Hi dad” a small voice said from the corner. Oliver stared at his daughter, she had changed in 5 years, she was taller, much taller, she had long blonde locks, her blue eyes equally as blue as the last time he saw them. She was stunning, she stood at his door in nothing but a pair of black ripped jeans and an oversized top. When he walked towards her for an embrace he was shocked when she walked back.

“Hi baby” the name he had always called her. He did not want to push her, she must be in shock from seeing me he thought. “I missed you” he said softly.

Darcy was conflicted, she wanted to embrace her father, yet she was still so mad at him. Oliver tried to reach for her again and this time Darcy shook her head. “You should have stayed dead” she spat out and took off.

Oliver turned his head to face his mother, questioning her, he did not understand where all that anger was residing from. “Oh Oliver, she is angry, has been for 5 years.”

“Angry over what?”

“You left her and Felicity to go on a romantic gateway with Sara” his mother told him.

Oliver shook his head, “Mom, I’m so sorry…”

“It’s ok, the good thing is that you are back” his mother said.

“No, not that… Sara was … we were not … I did not know she was on the boat mom, she was there because she and dad were …” he tried to explain it to his mother.

Felicity listened in to the rest of the conversation as she stood by the door, how could she have been so stupid, Oliver had not cheated on her.

 

Oliver had revealed to Felicity that he was the Hood. She had been shocked, yet chose to help him. They kept all of this from Darcy wanting to protect her as much as possible. To Darcy it came across that her father had come back after 5 years, and had not wanted to spend time with her. She had apologized profoundly to him when she had learnt that her father did not leave with Sara. It had been mind blowing when she found out- it had meant that she spent 5 years living in hate, 5 years of constantly getting drunk or high. It meant she spent 5 years trying to block out her father, any sort of memory of him. She rarely saw him “it’s like you here, but you’re not really here” she had said to him.

 

Darcy stood on bridge and looked down at the levelling water. She had no intentions of jumping, even though life would be simpler. “What are you doing?” a voice said making her lose her footing. As she fell strong arms took hold of her wrist and pulled her up and off the bridge. Darcy looked at the man who pulled her up, he was rough around the edges and had strong facial features. “Have you lost your mind” he said.

“I was not planning on jumping” Darcy defended herself.

“No, only normal people stand on the edge of a bridge” he added. He got up off the floor and walked past her.

“Wait” she called after him, “thank you” she said when he turned around to face her. He merely nodded, “wait” she called again when he started to walk. “What’s your name?”

“Renee”

 

When Darcy had finally learned that her father was the Arrow and her mother was the brains behind the operations, she had never been more prouder. Despite her parents fighting to keep her away from that life, she would assist her mother behind the computer screens, becoming an honourable member of the team.

3 years since her father had returned from the Island, a lot had happened, Tommy had died, the Glades were levelled, Slade Wilson had taken both her and her mother. The League of Assassins happened and her, her mother and father left Starling behind and went away for 6 months. They travelled the world and set up residence in Coast City until the team had asked for them to come back. Her mother and father then broke up and she learnt she had a younger brother who her father had sent away.

John Diggle had left the team, Laurel Lance was dead. It was just her, her mum and her dad. Until the new recruits came in.

“Felicity, Darcy this is Renee” Oliver introduced.

And in that moment Darcy’s life changed forever.

 


End file.
